Love Behind a friendship
by Niadzh Kokoromiru
Summary: Chapter 5 is updated! Ada yang membaca curhatan Sakura di blognya.. Selain itu, Naruto juga sudah menemukan target cintanya.. Warning: AU, OoC, GaJe, First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 : Sakura's New School

Fanfic pertama saia! Mohon dimaklumi jika banyak kekurangan didalamnya….

Saia belum punya pengalaman. Sekian basa-basinya.. mohon Kritik, Saran, dan Reviewnya ya………..

MY LOVE STORY

Chapter 1: Sakura's New School

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura Haruno memasuki jenjang pendidikan sma, sekaligus pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah barunya. Sekolah paling elit di kota Konoha, Konoha Senior High School. Perasaan gadis berambut pink itu begitu campur aduk. Rasa gugup, rasa takut, dan kecewa karena orang tuanya hanya bisa mengantarnya di depan gerbang sekolah, dan lain-lain.

Dengan langkah kecil, gadis itu memberanikan diri menaiki undaan teras sekolah. Lalu memandang disekelilingny, begitu glamour dan mewah. Sejenak dia berpikir, apakah bisa gadis biasa dan sederhana seperti dia bisa menjalani kehidupan disini, rasanya sungguh tak mungkin sekali, dan dia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir dirinya dapat masuk di sekolah bonafit ini.

Dengan perasaannya yang begitu gugup, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya letak kelasnya kepada guru yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

"Sir.." panggil sakura pada guru itu.

"Ya, ada keperluan ?" Tanya pria berjenggot itu.

"Anda dapat menunjukkan dimana letak kelas saya ?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat! Mari ikut saya.."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu mengikuti guru itu di belakang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, guru itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu hijau, dan secara otomatis Sakura juga ikut berhenti dibelakangnya. Pria itu mengeluarkan kunci ruangan, dan berhasil membuka pintunya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam ruengannya, guru itu berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"silahkan masuk, nak.." katanya ramah.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu melangkah masuk.

Setelah mempersilahkan duduk, guru itu mengambil sebuah buku dan hendak membukanya. Lalu dengan menepuk dahinya, ia kembali menatap Sakura.

"aku lupa bertanya namamu.. siapa namamu, nak?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tersentak, "namaku Sakura Haruno, sir.." jawab Sakura buru-buru.

Guru itu mengangguk, " ya.. lalu kau bisa panggil aku asuma, sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, dia lalu memperhatikan guru Asuma yang sibuk membolak-balik buku yang dibukanya tadi.

"Nah.. Sakura! Kelasmu ada dilantai kedua, tepatnya di kelas X-A.. aku akan mengantarmu, kau agak terlambat!" kata guru Asuma, lalu pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu beranjak dari kursinya. Sakura juga ikut beranjak, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah sampai dilantai dua, guru Asuma dan sakura hanya butuh sedikit berjalan kekanan koridor sekolah yang sangat panjang. Dan lalu berhenti di depan ruangan bertuliskan 'X-A'. Hati Sakura berdebar-debar. Semakin berdebar lagi ketika guru Asuma meninggalkannya di depan pintu kelas.

Dengan pelan ia membuka kenop pintunya, semakin terbuka. Cahaya matahari dari jendela kelas menerpa wajahnya, sedikit lagi…

"selamat pagi! Maaf saya terlambat!"katanya sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

Sementara disana, sudah ada guru berambut keperakan dan memakai masker, sedang menerangkan sesuatu di depan papan tulis. Guru itu menghampiri sakura.

"Masuk, nak…" katanya ramah.

Sakura tersipu, lalu membungkuk lagi,

" trims, sir..?" Sakura kebingungan karena tak mengetahui nama guru berambut perak dan kalem itu.

Sementara guru itu langsung menyadari maksud sakura, "nama saya Kakashi Hatake, cukup dipanggil Kakashi saja.. nah.. pasti kau sakura ya ? aku sudah tau dari dari daftar nama murid, hanya kau yang belum datang! Dan yaa.. kau boleh duduk disebelah hinata. Yang bernama Hinata angkat tangan !" kata Guru Kakashi menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dihati Sakura. Sementara Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, mencari anak yang mengacungkan tangannya. Dan.. ah! Itu dia.. gadis berambut indigo panjang yang duduk di bangku barisan ke dua dari belakang. Mata lavendernya menyiratkan kelegaan. Mengingat dia tak lagi sendirian di bangku itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura menuju bangku gadis bernama Hinata itu. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya tatkala Hinata juga tersenyum menyambut Sakura, Calon temannya.

Sakura duduk di dekat Jendela, yang memperlihatkan suasana di lapangan sekolah. Sambil terus memandang kearah jendela, dan tak memperhatikan guru Kakashi yang sibuk memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan visi dan misi mengajarnya, Sakura terus menganggap dirinya sebagai gadis terberuntung, karena dia bisa masuk ke sekolah elit ini hanya karena beasiswa. Namun, lamunannya buyar tatkala terasa sapuan tangan yang menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"Hinata!" kata Sakura setengah teriak.

"kau Sakura Haruno.. sedang melamun apa, sih?" Tanya gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "hanya memikirkan betapa berutungnya aku berada disini.. semua orangnya ramah, tak seperti bayanganku sebelumnya..!"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "ya- aku juga berpikir begitu!" katanya dengan suaranya yang luar biasa lembut.

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum. Lalu, sama-sama memandang kearah luar jendela.

'hari ini aku akan memulai kehidupan bersama orang-orang baru.. apa yang terjadi nanti, ya ?' batin sakura.

Dan kisahnya pun dimulai….


	2. Chapter 2 : Sakura's New Friends

Hurray !

Akhirnya, saia update juga chapter duanya……..

Ini berkat dukungan, semangat, kritik, saran, dan bantuan dari teman-teman!

Saia sempat DAG-DIG-DUG saat membaca Reviews..

Tapi trims untuk bantuannya..

Maklumilah~ saia emang rada geblek..

And berpengetahuan kurang.. *pundung dipojok kuburan..*

Tapi saia senang akhirnya ada yang membantu saia.. and udah nunjukin mana yang salah~

R&R, Please~

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

LOVE BEHIND A FRIENDSHIP

*.Aircraft*

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2 : Sakura's New Friend

Sakura Haruno masih terselimuti rasa tak percayanya. 'Benar-benar!, takdir manusia itu tak bisa ditebak, ya?' batin cewek itu. Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri tak jelas, Sakura mengambil bukunya yang terletak diatas meja, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik buku itu dengan gemas. Setelah itu ditaruhnya lagi buku itu di atas meja. Menghela napas, gadis itu mencengkeram sesuatu yang ada di atas meja dengan sembarang. Namun bukan benda lagi kali ini, melainkan tangan Hinata Hyuuga, teman sebangkunya.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang sedang asyik menulis, tiba-tiba terkejut saat lengannya dicengkeram oleh Sakura. Namun bukannya marah, gadis itu malah tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata lembut. Namun, mampu menyadarkan Sakura dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Mendengar suara lembut Hinata, Sakura terkejut dan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa tangannya tengah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata. Menyadari tindakannya itu pasti menyakiti teman sebangkunya, Sakura dengan segera melepas cengkeramannya. Lalu, mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan Hinata yang telah menjadi korban pelampiasan emosinya.

"Apa itu sakit, Hinata? Ma-maaf ya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menyesal dan khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakura.." jawabnya dengan suara kalem.

Sakura tampak tak begitu yakin dengan penuturan Hinata. Dia langsung manarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, "Tapi, tanganmu sampai memerah begini! Pasti itu tadi sakit sekali.." ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk bekas-bekas cengkeramannya yang menimbulkan warna kemerah-merahan di pergelangan Hinata.

Hinata tetap tersenyum lembut, "Kulitku memang agak sensitive, gampang sekali memerah.. tapi sungguh, tidak sakit, kok!" kata Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura memandang ragu, "Apa benar begitu ?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya.."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Lalu keduanya sama-sama diam. Sampai akhirnya…

"Emm.. Hinata?" Panggil Sakura pada Hinata. Memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?" respon Hinata.

"Apa alasanmu sekolah disini? Kamu pasti orang kaya, ya?" Tanya Sakura asal menebak.

Hinata terkejut, lalu tersenyum lembut. Sedetik kemudian dia memandang kearah luar jendela yang berada disisi kiri Sakura. "Orang tuaku mendaftarkanku disini karena satu alasan.." kata gadis berambut indigo panjang itu sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Alasan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, mereka melihat perjalanan kakak sepupuku yang bersekolah disini.. melihat kakakku sukses, jadi ya aku juga disekolahkan disini!"

Sakura menggut-manggut, "kalau boleh tahu, memangnya kakakmu sukses dibidang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya belum bisa dibilang sukses, sih.." kata Hinata sambil menyelipkan rambut indigonya di balik telinga. "..dia masih belum alumni disini.. masih di kelas 3.." lanjutnya. "Kalau kamu ingin tahu, kamu bisa melihat keluar jendela.."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Terlihatlah 5 cowok yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Semuanya keren.

Hinata tersenyum lagi, dan menunjuk kearah salah satu dari mereka, "yang berambut coklat agak panjang itu kakak sepupuku, namanya Neji Hyuuga.." papar Hinata.

Sakura terkejut, lalu menatap Hinata kagum, "Dia kakak sepupumu? Oh.. aku langsung percaya, Hinata! Kau dan kakak sepupumu memang sama-sama perfect!" puji Sakura. Lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke luar jendela. Melihat aksi lempar bola basket kelima cowok keren itu.

Hinata tersipu, namun sepertinya kurang setuju dengan apa yang dibilang sakura barusan, "Ah, tidak! Jelas sekali kami berbeda…" kata Hinata membantah pendapat Sakura.

Sakura menatap Hinata bingung, menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Berbeda?"

"Ya, aku ini gadis biasa yang tidak mempunyai keahlian khusus yang menonjol. Sedangkan kak Neji? Dia adalah cowok multitalented, yang dikerjakan kak Neji selalu berbuahkan hasil…" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, namun diwajahnya kentara sekali menyiratkan keputus asaan.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak Hinata! Kita mungkin baru saling kenal! Tapi percayalah padaku, kamu ini gadis dengan bakat yang terpendam.." kata Sakura yakin. Tentu saja, lihatlah wajah Hinata, Cantik. Dia bisa saja jadi model atau cover majalah atau semacamnya. Sikapnya juga, Hinata yang serius, konsenterasi, lembut, dan pintar, juga realistis. Tidak seperti Sakura yang kerjaannya hanya berfantasi saja.

Hinata merasa sedikit lega, lalu menatap Sakura lembut, "Trims, Sakura! Tapi kita lihat saja nanti, apa yang kita hasilkan saat kita bersekolah disini…"

Sakura terkekeh, "Yeah, kamu benar juga!"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Err- sudah cukup tentangku.. aku juga ingin tahu tentang dirimu, Sakura.." kata gadis itu sambil menatap Sakura penuh harap.

Sakura terkesiap, lalu menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya yang tak gatal, "Emm- tentangku? Baiklah… aku ini gadis biasa yang tak kaya! Masuk disekolah ini karena beasiswa… dan keahlianku? Aku ini lumayan jago dipelajaran Metematika! Yaah~ begitulaah.." papar Sakura cepat.

Hinata tersenyum dan berkata, "Kita adalah teman sekarang, ya kan Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum ramah, "Ya.."

Sedetik kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam pada guru Kakashi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kelas X-A kini tak sepenuh tadi. Sebagian besar murid mungkin menuju ke kantin, sebagian kecilnya '_stay in_' di kelas. Ada yang bermain Handphone, ada yang ngobrol, atau mungkin mereka tak punya uang untuk pergi ke kantin? Bercanda, tak mungkin sekali murid-murid Konoha Senior High School yang terkenal tajir tak bisa mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk sekedar membeli makanan di kantin ? Rasanya tak mungkin sekali.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang masih 'stay in' di dalam kelas. Namun tak akan lama, mereka hanya 'stay in' sementara di kelas untuk beres-beres perlengkapan sekolah yang berserakan di atas meja.

Hinata baru saja selesai beres-beres, gadis itu menutup resleting tasnya dan segera menghadap Sakura yang sudah selesai dari tadi, "Aku akan ketempat kak Neji.. Aku harap, kau mau ikut…"

Mendengar tawaran dari Hinata, Sakura senang sekali, "Be-benar, Hinata? Tentu aku mau ikut..!" serunya kegirangan. Betapa tidak ? dia akan bertemu cowok-cowok cool..

Hinata mengangguk, "baiklah~ ayo.." Kata Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura yang masih ber-yes-yes-ria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kedua gadis berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Yang satu berambut indigo panjang membawa sekantong plastic Air mineral botolan dingin. Yang satunya lagi berambut merah muda pendek sedang gugup, pastinya..

Sudah tak jauh lagi. Terlihat lima cowok keren itu tengah beristirahat di bangku dekat lapangan. Wajah mereka tampak bermandikan peluh.

Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Hinata memanggil kakak sepupunya yang berada diantara kelima cowok-cowok itu, "Kak Neji!" panggilnya.

Spontan sang pemilik nama berbalik mencari sumber suara, dan langsung tersenyum ketika mengetahui suara itu milik adik sepupunya, Hinata Hyuuga. Cowok itu berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya, menuju Sakura dan Hinata, "Kau datang, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan gaya cool khas pemain basket.

Hinata tersenyum, "I-iya, kak! Ini.. aku bawakan minuman dingin untuk kakak dan teman-teman kakak.." katanya gugup sambil menyerahkan sekantong plastik Air mineral yang tadi dibawanya pada Neji. Sedangkan Sakura diam saja, gadis itu terpesona.

Neji menerima sekantong plastik berisi minuman botolan yang diberikan Hinata. Lalu, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kearah teman-temannya di belakang, "GUYS! KITA DAPAT MINUMAN DINGIN, NIH!" teriaknya lantang, tertuju pada kelima temannya yang tengah asyik mengelap keringat mereka dengan handuk.

Keempatnya langsung sumringah mendengar kata 'Minuman dingin' yang keluar dari mulut leader mereka, Neji. Lalu berhamburan kearah Sakura, Neji, dan Hinata.

Keempat cowok itu berkerumun disekitar Neji. Masing-masingnya mengambil satu minuman botolan dingin di kantong plastik yang dibawa Neji. Dan seperti orang-orang yang sudah tidak minum 3 hari, mereka menegak minuman itu begitu cepat sampai habis. Termasuk Neji.

Neji menghadap Hinata, lalu tersenyum sambil berkata, "Minuman ini segaar sekali, Hinata!" pujinya. Mata Neji tertuju pada tulisan merek minuman itu.

Hinata blusing, "Ka-kakak berlebihan.. ini kan hanya air mineral botolan…." ujarnya dengan nada rada malu-malu.

Neji terkekeh, "Oh yeah~ tapi meskipun ini hanya Air mineral, akan terasa seperti Jus buah saat kita sedang berkeringat, ya 'kan teman-teman?"

"YAA!" Seru keempat teman-teman Neji.

Namun salah satu dari mereka, yang berambut kuning jabrik mengernyit. Menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Kayaknya.. ada yang mengganjal, deh" Kata cowok itu kemudian.

"Mengganjal?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, yah~ ada yang kurang, gitu!" cowok berambut jabrik Coklat bermata tajam ikut angkat bicara.

Kelimanya, plus Sakura dan Hinata terdiam sambil berpikir. Hingga…

"Tentu saja, kita belum saling kenal…" ujar cowok dingin berambut Hitam dan berkulit pucat. Semuanya saling ber-oh-ria. Setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan cowok itu.

"Terkadang kau memang pintar, Sai.." kata cowok barkuncir nanas dengan nada malas tiba-tiba, tertuju pada cowok berkulit pucat.

"Aku memang pintar sejak dulu.." ujar cowok berkulit pucat itu, tak berekspresi apa-apa.

Mendengar pengakuan narsis dari salah satu temannya, keempat cowok yang lainnya langsung ber-hoo-ria. Lalu, tertawa bersama.

"Ahahaha.. oke deh! Teman –teman ini adik sepupuku, namanya Hinata Hyuuga…"

Hinata tersenyum, "Salam kenal, aku Hinata Hyuuga.. dan yang disampingku ini temanku, namanya Sakura Haruno.." papar Hinata sambil merangkul Sakura yang berada disampingnya.

Sakura yang sebal karena dari tadi dicueki akhirnya tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya, " Salam kenal, aku Sakura Haruno…"

Neji tertawa, "Ahahaha~ aku sampai lupa menanyakan nama gadis cantik ini padamu, Hinata… Yaa~ salam kenal, Sakura! Aku Neji Hyuuga…"

Sakura blushing. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya cantik. Cowok keren lagi..

Neji merangkul temannya yang berambut kuncir nanas. Wajah cowok itu tampak tak bersemangat, "Sakura dan Hinata, temanku yang ini namanya Shikamaru Nara, dia ini pemalas sekalii~ tapi dia ini cerdas loo.."

Melapas rangkulannya pada Shikamaru, Neji berpindah disamping cowok berambut coklat dan bermata tajam. Dari wajahnya, cowok ini tampak ceria dan Hiperaktif, "Yang ini Kiba Inuzuka~ Orang yang lincah.. sekaligus menyebalkan!" kata Neji sambil melempar senyum jahil pada Kiba. Tentu saja Kiba langsung marah. Cowok itu memukul pelan bahu Neji.

Setelah itu, Neji berpindah lagi. Kali ini, dia merangkul cowok berambut kuning jabrik. Kulitnya kecoklatan dan matanya sebiru langit. Sama dengan Kiba, dia nampak antusias, "Yang ini namanya Naruto Uzumaki~ aku malas mendeskripsikannya.. dia itu seperti Reinkarnasi Kiba.."

Melepas rangkulannya pada Naruto, Neji bepindah disamping cowok berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat, "Yang ini namanya, Sai! Dia orang yang aneh!~ kalian bisa 'kan melihat dari raut wajahnya…"kata Neji setengah berbisik.

Sakura dah Hinata tertawa. Sedangkan Sai diam saja.

Neji kali ini tak merangkul siapapun, "Cukup deh~ kalian pasti sudah tahu aku, kan? Neji Hyuuga sang pentolan klub basket! Hahaha~ kami sama-sama duduk dikelas XII-C" Katanya setengah menyombongkan diri.

Semuanya tertawa.

Hinata menepuk tangannya tiba-tiba, membuat kelima cowok itu plus Sakura terkejut, "Nah~ karena kita sudah saling kenal, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, apalagi si Sakura. Gadi itu yang mengangguk paling mantab. Merasa gembira hari ini.

..TBC..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:::

Selesai juga! Dikit banget ya?

Mana OoC lagi!

Saia tidak bisa menggambarkan sifat tokoh-tokoh yang ada di Naruto yang sesungguhnya disini~ jadinya ya kaya gini… T_T

Kenapa ya? Padahal saia sudah berusaha..

NB: Sasuke bakal muncul disini, karena saia tidak bisa menulis fic tanpa nama Sasuke…

::histeris::

Tapi munculnya di chapter tengah-tengah mungkin..

Karena kisah si Sakura masih panjang~ xD

Dan satu lagi! Pokoknya harus R&R~

Saia ga mau tahu! ::maksa::


	3. Chapter 3 : Karin?

LOVE BEHIND A FRIENDSHIP

*.Aircraft*

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3 : Karin?

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai sedang berbincang-bincang di Aula Basket. Ketujuhnya duduk dibangku penonton.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kak Neji itu ingin sekali jadi peserta Olimpiade Sains?" tanya Sakura setelah Neji menceritakan semua tentang dirinya.

"Begitulah…" jawab Neji seadanya.

Sementara itu, Kiba dan Naruto malah asyik ngobrol tentang makanan. Kedua cowok itu sekali tertawa keras, suara mereka menggema diseluruh penjuru Aula. Sedangkan Hinata bersama Sai, mereka kelihatannya juga berbincang-bincang. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang tau apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Suara mereka sama-sama pelan, nyaris tak dapat didengar siapapun.

Beda dengan yang lainnya, Shikamaru Nara malah ketiduran.

Sedang enak-enaknya mengobrol, mereka dikagetkan oleh segerombolan gadis yang menyerbu Aula basket sambil berteriak histeris. Mengetahui hal itu, kelima cowok pentolan klub Basket itu berdiri, berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka dari serbuan gadis-gadis itu. Mereka sudah tau gadis-gadis itu akan menyerang, menyiksa, mengganggu, membantai, dan semacamnya.

Sementara Sakura dan Hinata membelalak kaget, melihat begitu banyaknya gadis-gadis yang menyerbu kearah mereka sekarang.

Neji menghela napas, "Siap-siap babak belur, nih!"

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Neji, Sakura menjadi panik bukan main, "Ba-babak belur? Apa maksudnya, kak?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu. Namun pertanyaannya tak dijawab Neji. Cowok itu juga panik sendiri.

Sementara itu, Kiba dan Naruto sudah bermandikan peluh, "Aduuh~ para Fans Girl sialan!" umpat Naruto. "Kita harus buru-buru kabur, nih… tapi lewat jalan mana? Semuanya terkepung.." lanjut cowok itu. Kiba menggeleng cepat.

"Terlambat~ Kurang satu meter lagi!"

Dan…

"KYAAA! PARA PANGERANKU! LOVE YOU ALL!" ini adalah satu teriakan dari banyaknya teriakan yang lain. Dan itu membuat Neji dkk, Sakura dan Hinata menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

Banjir penggemar melanda Aula Basket.

Dan obyek kefanatikan mereka sudah tersungkur babak belur dikerumunan para penggemarnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura dan Hinata berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu, dengan susah payah tentunya. Dan hal itu membuat mereka syok dan terpaku, "Oh~WOW! Jadi seperti inikah suasana jika kita berada didakat para idola? Heboh sekali-" kata Sakura tabjuk.

Hinta mengangguk setuju,"Disini mereka bak pangeran.." kata Hinta tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kerumunan itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Hihhihi~ i-iya.. AHH!" pekik Sakura ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya didorong dari belakang. Sakura mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. Namun keseimbangan tubuhnya kacau. Gadis itu jatuh ke depan.

Hinata terkejut, "SAKURA!" pekiknya. Dengan segera, dia membantu Sakura berdiri. Dilihatnya lutut Sakura yang memar akibat benturan dilantai tadi. Mungkin cukup keras, sehingga membuat lutut Sakura membiru.

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kebelakang, mencari tahu siapa yang tega mendorong Sakura dari belakang. Hinata terkejut ketika melihat wajah pelakunya, 'Di-dia.. cewek yang diceritakan kak Neji! Berkacamata dan berambut merah.. pasti dia! Kak Karin.. ketua klub Cheerleaders..' batin Hinata.

Gadis pelaku insiden pendorongan Sakura tadi, bernama Karin. Gadis itu memasang tatapan angkuh pada Hinata dan Sakura dibalik kacamatanya.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya tajam pada Karin, "Ke-kenapa kakak mendorong temanku?" Tanya Hinata setengah takut. Namun disisi lain, Hinata tak rela teman barunya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Karin tersenyum, lalu mendengus, "Dari matamu kelihatan~ kau pasti Hinata Hyuuga, bukan? Adik sepupu Prince Neji?" tebak gadis berambut merah itu. Perlahan dia mendekat kearah Hinata, "Kau memang cantik, tapi sayang- seleramu rendah dalam memilih teman. Kata Karin, lalu menatap Sakura jahat.

Sakura menunduk, bukan karena takut pada tatapan Karin- tapi sejak awal dia memang tak pantas berteman dengan Hinata.

Karin mengangkat dagu Sakura, "Anak baru yang belagu! Seenaknya mendekati para Prince dan yang berhubungan dekat dengan mereka- kau mau mencuri kesempatan karena kau bersama mereka, ya?" teriak Karin.

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam, 'memang begitu, ya? Aku tak pantas punya teman yang baik… aku anak yang rendahan, tak pantas punya sahabat..' batin Sakura sedih.

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Karin menyinggung Sakura, Hinata hendak membalas perkataan Karin. Namun tak jadi ketika suara familiar terdengar dari belakang.

"HENTIKAN!"

Ketiga gadis itu reflek menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Kak Naruto?" kata Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan. Sementara Karin yang selesai menyisir rambut merah panjangnya dengan jemari tangan. Dengan gaya memesona menatap Naruto, "Prince Naruto!" katanya dengan suara yang sengaja dilembut-lembutkan agar menarik perhatian Naruto.

Naruto menatap Karin kesal, "Prince-prince! Aku bukan pangeran, tahu! Lagian, kenapa kamu tadi menghina Sakura dan Hinata, Hah! Mereka itu temanku, tahu! Awas saja kalau kau berani menghina dan mencelakai teman-temanku! Saat itu juga kau berarti sudah siap untuk mati!" ancam Naruto. Dia memang tak serius dengan kata 'mati', tapi ancamannya tadi benar-benar membuat Karin bergidik ngeri.

Cowok itu meraih tangan Sakura dan mengulurkan tangan gadis itu kelehernya, "Hinata! Ayo kita segera ke-UKS, kaki Sakura memar.." ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang masih mematung ditempat. Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Naruto disampingnya. Mereka meninggalkan gadis berkacamata yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

Karin terpaku. Tak lama kemudian dia tersungkur dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh, "AARRGGHH!" diiringi teriakan frustasi. Mendengar ketuanya berteriak tak jelas, Para FG yang mengganggu atau lebih tepatnya menyiksa Neji dkk langsung menghentikan aksinya, dan berlari mengerumuni ketuanya, Karin.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu aman, Neji dkk minus Naruto -yang sudah berhasil kabur duluan- segera kabur dari lokasi menyeramkan itu.

Sementara Karin dan anak buahnya..

"Ketua kenapa?"

"Ketua kok teriak?"

"Ketua, ada apa sih? Mengganggu kita aja..!"

"Ketua! Jawab, dong.."

"Ketu-"

"CUKUP! Kalian itu tanyanya satu-satu dong.. bikin aku tambah pusing aja!" teriak Karin sambil memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

"Ma-maaf, ketua.." kata salah satu anak buah Karin yang langsung menciut saat dimarahi ketuanya.

Karin menghela napas, "Ya sudah~ kalian lanjutkan aksi kalian! Nanti kuceritakan semuanya di Aula Cheerleaders.." kata Karin. Gadis itu berdiri, bertumpu pada lututnya.

Sementara itu, anggotanya mengangguk hendak melanjutkan kembali aksinya. Tapi mereka terhenti saat para Idola mereka sudah tak ditempat lagi..

"Oh my God! Mereka menghilang~" kata salah satu dari mereka yang celingak-celinguk mencari Neji dkk.

Karin menghela napas lagi, "Dasar bodoh~ mereka sudah pergi..!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sementara itu di UKS, terlihat Naruto sedang mengobati kaki Sakura yang memar. Mengusapkan minyak tumbuhan tradisional pada lutut cewek itu. Setelah itu mengikat kaki Sakura dengan perban

"Nah! Sudah selesai~" kata Naruto. Telapak tangannya saling menepuk, menandakan semuanya sudah beres. Cowok itu memendang kearah jam dinding. Lalu membelalak.

"ASTAGA! Bel masuk sudah sejam yang lalu- kalau Mrs. Tsunade aayang mengajar kalian sekarang.. bisa gawat kalian! Dia itu guru yang super Galak!" kata cowok itu panic, "Setelah ini.. kalian pelajaran apa?" Naruto menambahkan.

Hinata terkesiap, "Eh.. kalau tidak salah.. Matematika-" ujar Hinata lembut. Namun menimbulkan reaksi yang mengejutkan dari Naruto.

"Kalian dalam masalah sekarang~ Guru Matematika itu, !" kata Naruto dengan nada panik.

Hinata dan Sakura terkejut. Dengan buru-buru, Hinata segera membimbing Sakura berdiri. Namun tanpa disengaja, sikunya menyenggol botol minyak tumbuhan tadi. Sampai jatuh dan akhirnya pecah.

Hinata tambah panik. Gadis itu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sakura dan berjongkok hendak memunguti pecahan botol tadi.

Melihat Hinata hendak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, Naruto dengan segera menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Jangan Hinata.. biar aku saja! Lagian kalau kalian berdua terluka, bisa repot!" Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Hinata tersipu saat mata lavendernya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto. Bukan tersipu lagi! Dia yakin wajahnya sekarang semerah tomat. Apalagi saat tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya tak di lepaskan juga oleh cowok itu.

Apa ini? Rasa yang berdesir di hatiku?

Apakah 'Love at First Sight'?

Hinata menampik segala kemungkinan itu..

Naruto yang terheran-heran melihat tingkah aneh cewek didepannya. Reflek menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi cewek itu, "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

'Oh, Tuhan!' pekik Hinata dalam hati. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Wajahnya tambah memerah. Dengan segera, Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto, "Err~ ma-maaf, kak Naruto! Kami buru-buru.. terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya ta-tadi.." kata gadis itu terbata-bata.

Bergegas Hinata membimbing Sakura lagi. Dan pergi meninggalkan UKS dan cowok berambut kuning yang sedang bingung didalamnya.

Sakura sendiri hanya bingung. Gadis itu masih memikirkan kata-kata Karin tadi.

…TBC…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OoC Lagii..~

Yang penting R&R, ya~


	4. Chapter 4: New enemy?

Yahahaha… akhirnya saia update juga chapter 4 nya..

-setelah melawan rasa malas tentunya..-

Emm.. tentang si Sasuke? Pasti bakalan ada kok! Pasti dehh.. tapi mungkin agak lama..

Pairing? Mungkin untuk saat ini belum ada..

Tunggu SasuSaku-nya, ya~

*sok ada yang nungguin*

Err.. ya sudah~ R`n R, please…

.

.

.

.

**LOVE BEHIND A FRIENDSHIP**

***.aircraft***

**Chapter 4 : Ekstra kulikuler**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan disepanjang koridor. Langkah pelan mereka menggema ditempat sunyi itu. Mereka hendak menuju kelas mereka, kelas X-A.

Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama terdiam. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hinata masih memikirkan kejadian di UKS tadi, sedangkan Sakura masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Karin tadi. Nampaknya, ucapan Karin tadi diambil hati oleh Sakura.

Hinata tidak menyadari kegalauan hati Sakura. Gadis berambut lavender itu sibuk bergulat dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hinata setelah itu tersenyum, 'Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta! A-aku tak mengerti, mengapa secepat ini..' batin gadis itu. Hinata terus melangkah sambil membimbing Sakura. Tak memperhatikan bahwa mereka berdua sudah berada didepan kelas X-A. Mengetahui itu, Sakura langsung menyadarkan Hinata.

"Hai.. Hinata! Kamu ini melamun terus. Kita sudah didepan kelas, nih—" kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap, "O-oh, ma-maaf, Sakura.." kata gadis itu setengah berbisik.

Sakura menatap Hinata khawatir, "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu kedua gadis itu membuka kenop pintu kelas. Sinar matahari yang mulai menengah pun menerpa wajah kedua gadis itu lewat jendela yang gordennya terbuka. Kontan mendengar decit suara pintu yang terbuka, semua murid didalam kelas pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan Hinata. Termasuk juga, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis. Wajahnya tampak angkuh, dan terkesan judes sekali.

Hinata dan Sakura membungkuk memberi salam. Lalu kembali menatap guru cantik itu. "Pasti ini —" batin Sakura. "Semoga saja aku dan Hinata gak kena marah.."lanjutnya.

Guru Tsunade melangkah anggun menuju Sakura dan Hinata. Mata coklat terangnya tak memperlihatkan sisi ramah wanita itu, membuat Sakura dan Hinata langsung disesaki rasa takut dihati mereka. Wanita berkuncir dua kepang itu menatap serius wajah kedua muridnya yang terlambat, "Kalian bisa memberitahu alasan kenapa kalian berdua bisa terlambat?" benar saja, dari suaranya pun sudah bisa diketahui kalau guru Tsunade memang agak kurang ramah.

Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara, "Err, maaf Mrs. Tsunade? Emm.. kaki teman saya Sakura tadi terkilir, dan saya membawanya ke UKS.. Ma-maaf, Mam—" jawab Hinata hati-hati.

Guru Tsunade mengangguk, "Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian, tapi kenapa kamu dapat tahu namaku?" tanya wanita itu curiga.

Kali ini Sakura yang angkat bicara, "Da-dari kakak kelas, Maam—"

Guru Tsunade mengangguk lagi, "Baiklah—kalian boleh duduk.." katanya dengan nada agak rileks. Hinata dan Sakura menghela napas lega. Lalu menuju bangku mereka. Namun, semua sesaat sejak Guru Tsunade menghadap mereka lagi. "Kalian tetap dihukum—buka paket Matematika halaman 7, dan kerjakan didepan!" serunya mengagetkan seluruh penghuni kelas. Sakura dan Hinata cepat-cepat mengeluarkan buku mereka, dan mencari halaman 7.

.

.

.

.

Semantara itu di Aula basket. Neji dkk kembali berkumpul, kelimanya tampak kacau. Mereka langsung duduk dilantai arena basket tanpa alas apapun. Melihat teman-temannya yang luar biasa kacau, Naruto tertawa.

Neji yang mendengar Naruto tertawa, segera mengarahkan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto, "Apa kamu ketawa?" tanya cowok itu sinis.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, menghapus setitik air mata yang keluar di ujung matanya. "Buffth— kalian ini! Sudah tiga tahun dikeroyok masa gak tahu cara keluarnya? Hahahaha!"

Neji tersinggung, lalu memukul bahu Naruto, "Iya, kita gak secerdik kamu, kok.. kita ini bodoh! Ya kan, teman-teman?" kata Neji pura-pura tersinggung.

"Yaaaa…" jawab yang lainnya dengan malas.

Naruto merasa tidak enak, lalu merangkul teman-temannya itu, " Yaa, jangan MARAH dong, guys! Masa gitu aja marah, sih—"

Neji membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, "Mau maaf dariku? Kalahkan dulu trik basket baruku.." kata Neji menantang Naruto. Cowok itu mendribble bola basket ditangannya. Naruto mengejar Neji, mencoba merebut bola dari Neji.

Sementara itu, keempat kawannya yang lain tertidur dibangku penonton.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dengan langkah gontai kembali ke tempat duduknya. Lalu memeriksa kembali pekerjaannya didepan, gadis itu merasa yakin. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata menyusul juga, gadis itu kembali ketempat duduknya dan juga memeriksa pekerjaannya.

Guru Tsunade berjalan kearah papan, memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Sakura dan Hinata. Wanita itu mengangguk senang, "Bagus, tanpa diterangkan juga kalian langsung bisa menjawab soal-soal sulit ini! Saya salut pada kalian! Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian tidak terlambat lagi.." katanya puas. Sakura dan Hinata tersipu, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Guru Tsunade duduk di kursi guru. Menyuruh murid-muridnya maju menjawab soal yang diberikannya. Malang bagi yang tidak bisa, kerena harus menerima omelan pedas dari guru cantik itu, dan membandingkannya dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hai, kamu? Saya sudah menerangkan dua kali kamu tetap tidak bisa? Apa kau tidak malu pada Sakura dan Hinata yang langsung bisa menjawab soal tanpa diterangkan?" kata Guru Tsunade pada gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda, panjang.

Gadis itu menunduk. Mata sapphire-nya menyiratkan rasa takut dan rasa bersalah. Gadis itu meminta maaf, lalu duduk di kursinya di samping kursi Hinata. Sejenak, gadis itu menatap tajam Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang siswa berambut merah. Cowok itu meminta izin pada guru Tsunade untuk keperluan sebentar. Guru Tsunade mengizinkan dengan nada suara yang ramah, sepertinya guru Tsunade menyukai cowok itu.

"Err— permisi, saya ketua OSIS disini.. Nama saya, Gaara!" katanya dengan suara lembut, membuat seluruh gadis di kelas X-A memekik histeris.

Cowok itu membuka berkas-berkas ditangannya, "Saya hanya memberitahukan, bahwa kegiatan ekstra kulikuler sudah dibuka bagi siswa-siswi kelas X.. Dan ini akan saya bagikan kepada kalian—" cowok itu mulai membagikan kertas kecil berisi permohonan untuk mengisi identitas siswa sebagai prosedur pendaftaran Ekstra kulikuler.

Setelah selesai membagikan prosedur itu, cowok itu kembali ke depan dan menjelaskan tata cara pengisian identitas itu, "Emm, begini.. kalian cukup tulis identitas kalian seperti yang ditulis disitu.. lalu isi ekskul pilihan kalian dikolom 'Ekstra kulikuler', dan yang terakhir bubuhkan tanda tangan wali murid di kolom yang telah disediakan.."

Semua mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, cowok itu keluar dari kelas setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada guru Tsunade.

Sakura tersenyum melihat kertas itu, lalu menatap memanggil teman sebangkunya, "Hinata!" panggilnya.

Hinata menoleh, "I-iya? Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk di klub Basket? Pasti menyenangkan.."

Hinata selintas mengingat Naruto lagi, "Emm.. A-aku tidak tahu, Sakura.. Aku harus minta izin dulu pada orangtuaku.."

Sakura terlihat kecewa, namun Hinata dengan cepat menghiburnya, "Kamu tidak usah khawatir, meskipu kita beda Klub.. tapi kita tetap berteman, kok!" katanya dengan senyum yang luar biasa manis. Menenangkan hati Sakura.

Setelah itu, pelajaran pun dimulai kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Di klub cheerleaders..

Karin mondar-mandir di depan anak buahnya. Wajahnya nampak gelisah. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah menceritakan insiden yang tadi dialaminya.

"Sudah dong, ketua! Jangan mondar-mandir terus.. jadi pusing, nih!" protes salah satu anak buahnya.

Karin mendengus kesal, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mau ada gadis yang dekat-dekat dengan idolaku~" katanya sambil berekspresi cemas.

Semua anak buahnya nampak berpikir. Lalu ada yang menjawab, "Gangguin aja dia!"

Karin terhenti dari kegiatan mondar-mandirnya, lalu menatap gadis yang menjawab tadi, "Benar juga kamu—" katanya sambil menyeringai. Sementara yang lain bengong, tak disangka hanya itu yang dicari bos mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas, turun dari tangga, dan berlarian menuju mobil yang menjemput mereka masing-masing.

Beda dengan Sakura yang tak ada yang menjemput. Gadis itu berjalan sendirian, untung saja jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya dekat. Dengan langkah yang perlahan gadis itu berjalan sambil menendang kecil kerikil-kerikil dijalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"HEI, KAMU! SAKURA.." teriak seorang gadis.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dimarahi Guru Tsunade tadi. Sakura menunggu hingga gadis itu mendekat. Setelah mendekat gadis itu tersenyum pada Sakura.

PLAAKK!

Sakura tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, "Ke-kenapa kamu menamparku? Me-memangnya aku salah apa padamu?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum palsu, "Hei, LADY! Aku tak suka caramu mencari perhatian di depan guru itu..!" kata gadis barmata sapphire itu pelan, namun ada tekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Sakura menatap gadis itu, "Aku tak pernah mencari perhatian didepan guru.. aku hanya melakukan sebisaku!" balas Sakura.

Gadis itu tak tersenyum lagi, matanya tersirat keemosian, "Apanya? Kamu itu sengaja terlambatkan? Kamu berniat mencari sensasi, kan?"

Sakura hendak menjawab gadis itu. Namun, terdengar suara klakson mobil dari belakangnya. Sakura dan gadis itu menatap mobil silver itu, mencari tahu siapa sang pemilik mobil.

Pintu mobilnya pun terbuka. Terlihat gadis yang muncul dibalik pintu mobil itu.

Sakura terkejut, "Hinata?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata Keluar dari mobilnya, lalu melangkah kesamping Sakura. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata.." katanya berbohong. Tentu saja Hinata tak percaya. Hinata menatap Gadis didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" tanya Hinata pada gadis didepannya. Bernama Ino.

Ino mendengus. Gadis itu menatap jengkel kearah Sakura, "Jadi kamu menolak berteman denganku karena gadis ini?" katanya beralih menatap Hinata. "Apa kau tak bisa melihat dia? Tipe orang seperti dia itu, adalah orang yang suka memanfaatkan popularitas orang lain.." katanya pedas.

Sakura merasa dé javu, ini kata-kata yang sama dengan yang diucapkan kak Karin.

Hinata langsung menarik Sakura kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih tersenyum jahat pada pada temannya.

Mobil Hinata mulai melaju, dan waktu itu juga Ino berteriak.

"INGAT HINATA! GADIS ITU AKAN MENCURI APAPUN DARIMU!"

Hinata tak mengabaikan hasutan Ino. Akan tetapi, beda dengan Sakura yang sudah tak kuat lagi menahan Air mata pedihnya.

..TBC..

.

.

.

.

.

.

APA INI? KYAA~ SEDIKIT BANGET.. –matiin caps lock-

Yaa~ maaf bagi teman-teman yang tidak rela chara Fav-nya saia jadikan Antagonis..

Tapi ntar ada baiknya, kok.. –buka kedok-

Untuk si Sasuke? Mohon-mohon ditunggu, yah?

Ntar juga nongol, kok..

And.. maaf kalau lagi-lagi OoC..

Yang penting, R n R—


	5. Chapter 5 : Sakura's blog

**Haloo.. saia kembali datang setelah sekian lama Hiatus.. XD**

***Readers: dasar Author pemalas***

**Mmm, trimakasih buat para senpai yang sudah me-review fict abal saia ini.. sekali lagi terimakasih banyak~~ *bungkukin badan***

**Maap saia tidak bisa membalas satu persatu..**

**Yasudah-,**

**Sekali lagi.. R.E.V.I.E.W, yaa~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE BEHIND A FRIENDSHIP**

**© Niadzh t.A**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, First Fict, dll..**

**Chapter 5 : Sakura's Blog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu nampak sedikit kelam dari biasanya. Langit senja yang sehari-harinya berwarna jingga cerah pun hari ini berwarna oranye gelap. Jalanan macet yang biasanya dijumpai pengguna jalan raya pun kini tak ditemui lagi. Sepi dan sunyi. Dua kata itu mungkin tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana sore ini.

Namun, lebih murung lagi didalam mobil berwarna silver yang sedang melaju sedang menembus gerimis yang tiba-tiba saja mengguyur. Gadis berambut merah muda dan indigo kehitaman didalam mobil itu sama-sama diam. Begitu pula sopir yang ada dikursi depan. Tak mau memecah keheningan. Mengingat suasana hati majikannya tak begitu baik sekarang.

Gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura itu menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela kaca mobil, matanya menerawang kearah luar jendela. Melayangkan pandangan pada apa saja yang dilihatnya. Hinata melihat sahabat barunya itu mendesah kecil, menepuk lembut bahu Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu sedikit terkesiap.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura? Yang tadi tidak usah dipikirkan.. dia itu teman SMP ku.." tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, Hinata.. mana mungkin aku memikirkan hal itu.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang tadi itu, kamu tak usah khawatir.." jawab Sakura, gadis itu berbohong. Tak mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia itu sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang melabraknya tadi, teman SMP Hinata.

Hinata tahu Sakura berbohong. Tentu saja, kalau Sakura tadi tidak tersinggung, mana mungkin dia menangis?. Hinata menggeleng kecil kepalanya. Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Err—Nona? Kalau boleh tau, kita hendak kemana sekarang?" tanya sopir Hinata, memecahkan suasana sepi.

Hinata sedikit terkejut, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Lalu, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan malu.

"Hei, Sakura? Eer—boleh tau rumahmu dimana? Ki-kita hampir saja tersesat.. hehe—" kata Hinata sambil terkekeh.

Sakura terbahak, "Ahahaha—kenapa kau tak tanya dari tadi? Uuh.. untung saja belum jauh nyasarnya.. hehe.." kata gadis itu tersipu. Setelahnya, gedis bermata emerald itu menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Neji dkk, membereskan peralatan-peralatan sekolahnya.. penampilan mereka nampak sangat kacau. Baju mereka yang sudah kumal berwarna kehitam-hitaman terkena debu, begitu pula wajah mereka. Seperti pemulung saja.

"Arrghh! Gara-gara gadis-gadis itu, penampilan kita jadi begini deh.." kata Kiba yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluh. Membuat keempat temannya yang mendengarkan menjadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Hei, Kiba! Udah dong, dari tadi perasaan kamu yang paling cerewet..! Hooahmm.." kata Shikamaru malas, setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan menguap.

"Benar, Kiba.. kalau sudah terjadi.. terjadilah.." Sai angkat bicara.

Neji menghela napas sebentar, wajahnya terlihat paling kacau diantara teman-temannya. Cowok itu mencibir, "Shit!" umpatnya.

Kiba berpaling pada Neji, "Ha? Maksudmu apa, ya?" tanya cowok berambut coklat itu bingung.

Neji mencibir lagi, "Ck! Ya mereka laah yang salah! Hell this!" umpatnya lagi. Namun pernyataan itu justru membuat Kiba tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Tuuh, kan! Leader aja percaya sama aku! Masa kalian gak percaya, sih?" Kata Kiba dengan gaya menyombongkan diri. Lalu disusul oleh keroyokan keempat teman-temannya. Kehebohan terjadi di lapangan Konoha High School.

"Uuuh, hihihi.." Naruto terkikik tiba-tiba. Membuat keempat temannya yang tadi heboh, sunyi seketika. Merasa ada yang mengganjal, Naruto menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

"Kok kalian lihat aku seperti itu, sih? Ada yang salah?" kata cowok berambut kuning itu. Matanya menelusuri kearah seluruh badannya. Memang sih—pakaiannya compang-camping tak karuan, kotornya minta ampun. Tapi, tidak aneh sih kalau Naruto berpenampilan begini. Cowok itu menggaruk rambutnya, tersenyum.

"Makanya dari tadi kamu saja yang diam.. sedang melamun, ya? Aneeh melihat kamu seperti itu, Naruto! Gak biasa.." ceplos Neji.

Naruto tersenyum geli, "Ah! Tidak usah seperti itu.." katanya malu-malu. Lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan teman-temannya itu sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Sementara Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai, hanya terpaku melihatnya..

Naruto kenapa? Pikir keempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari mobil silver milik Hinata. Tangannya menengadah keatas mencegah rintik hujan membasahi rambutnya. Lalu gadis itu menuju kaca jendela yang terbuka, terdapat Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Hinata.. kau tak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Sakura. Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Emm—maaf, Sakura.. aku sedang terburu-buru.. mungkin lain kali, ya?" jawab Hinata sebisa mungkin tak menyinggung Sakura.

Sakura sedikit kecewa. Namun, dengan segera dia tutupi dengan senyuman lembut yang tersungging dibibir merah muda cerahnya, "Baiklah.. lain kali mampir, ya? Maaf merepotkanmu.. sekali lagi terimakasih, sahabatku.."

Hinata terperangah, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama, sahabatku.. aku pergi dulu, ya? Emm—sampai jumpa!" Mobil Hinata perlahan menjauhi Sakura. Namun, masih terlihat dari kaca belakang mobil Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura balas melambaikan tangannya. Sampai mobil Hinata berbelok tak terlihat lagi. Sakura mendengus kecil, lalu melangkah menuju rumahnya. Gadis itu membuka pagar perlahan, dengan maksud suara gesekan pagar tak mengganggu tetangga yang lain. Setelah membuka pagarnya, gadis itu berjalan sedikit, melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Lalu membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang~" kata Sakura, sedikit dilagukan. Namun percuma, tak ada yang mendengarkan dan menyambutnya. Orang tuanya sedang dinas di luar kota. Dia sendirian sekarang.

Sakura meletakkan tasnya di sofa dengan sembarangan. Lalu menuju kulkas. Menganbil segelas air dingin di botol. Lalu menegaknya sampai habis. 'Fuuh, pikiranku kacau sekali..' batin gadis itu. Lalu ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tepatnya menuju kamarnya.

'Kriett..' pintu berwarna merah muda itu terbuka. Dengan segera Sakura memasuki ruangan serba putih-merah muda itu, lalu membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang merah mudanya. Gadis itu menetap langit-langit kamar. Lalu bangkit lagi, berjalan menuju komputernya di atas meja belajar, lalu duduk dan menekan tombol untuk menyalakan computer.

"Huuh.. sepi begini.. lebih baik aku curhat saja di blog! Mungkin ibu dan ayah membaca curhatanku.. biar tau mereka!" gumam gadis itu kesal. Dia mengetik situs blognya. Loading.. gadis itu sempat menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, akan tetapi kembali menegak setelah proses loadingnya selesai.

_**Selamat datang di blog Sakura Haruno **_

_**Maaf jika ada yang terkejut jika blog ini agak aneh~**_

_**Mungkin sama sekali tidak ada artikel disini, hanya curhatan saya..**_

_**Mohon dimengerti.. ^_^**_

Pesan pembuka mulai muncul. Lalu selanjutnya menampilkan ratusan curhatan Sakura yang ia ketik di blog itu. Menurut Sakura tak musimnya lagi buku diary. Disini toh cukup rahasia, tak mungkin ada yang melihat blognya. Tentu saja! Siapa coba yang mau melihat ketikan tak jelas ini. Buang-buang waktu saja. Setidaknya itu opini Sakura. Memang benar hanya orang tuanya saja yang tau blognya.

Sakura mulai mengetik semua yang ada dipikirannya. Menulis diblog menurutnya dapat melegakan pikiran.

_Judul: Sekolah baruku.._

_Hai semuanya.. (siapa saja yang membaca tulisan ini..)_

_Err—kuharap kalian tak ada yang bosan, karena lagi-lagi tulisan ini adalah curahan hatiku.._

_Hari ini aku sudah mempunyai sekolah baru.._

_Sekolahnya bagus dan sangat elit.._

_Sebenarnya aku tak percaya bisa masuk disana.. sungguh kaget dan tak menyangka!_

_Lalu, aku sekarang mempunyai teman yang benar-benar baik.._

_Namanya Hinata Hyuuga.. anaknya cantik, baik, dan pintar! Ralat.. sangat cantik, sangat baik, dan sangat pintar.._

_Kuharap aku dapat berteman baik dengannya—_

_Ah! Ada lagi.. kelima pangeran basket~_

_Duuh.. yang ini serasa mimpi! Mana percaya sih, aku yang biasa ini sekarang mengenal baik kelima cowok-cowok keren itu…_

_Kak Neji, cara bicaranya tinggi sekali! Bukan tinggi yang seperti omong kosong atau apa.. tapi maksudnya berbobot gitu! Huuh.. sampai kadang-kadang aku tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.. hihihi.. ^_^_

_Yang kedua, Kak Sai—Orangnya aneh! Sungguh.. menurutku dia itu cakep, sih.. tapi tak bisa ditebak ekspresinya.._

_Yang ketiga, Kak Shikamaru—Aku tak tahu dia seperti apa.. habisnya dia tidur sih tadi! :p tapi kata kak Neji dia orang yang jenius. Yaah.. nanti bisa dilihat~ Apa dia sejenius Albert Einstein? Huh! :_

_Yang keempat, Kak Kiba—Dia cowok yang ceria dan menyenangkan.. Hihii~ serasa tertawa terus kalau didekatnya.._

_Yang terakhir, Kak Naruto—Dia seperti hantu.. Ah! Muncul tiba-tiba.. tapi menurutku dia paling baik. Meskipun baru kenal pertama kali, entah mengapa.. di dalam rangkulannya.. A-aku.. merasa hangat! Ah.. sudahlah~ sepertinya Hinata juga terarik pada kak Naruto._

_Lalu aku mengenal juga kak Karin—Dia cantik, langsing pula~ aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya.. Tapi kenapa, ya? Sepertinya dia tak menyukaiku. Apa karena aku berdekatan dengan Hinata dan Kak Neji dkk yang notabene murid populer? Hmm, kuharap tak begitu.._

_Lalu, saat pulang sekolah tadi.. ada hal buruk. Lagi-lagi aku dimusuhi gadis cantik! Namanya Ino.. Rambutnya lurus sebahu berwarna pirang, tepatnya agak blonde. Matanya Shappire indah. Dia teman SMP Hinata. Tapi, lagi-lagi apa sih salahku? Sampai dia melabrakku begitu! Dengan alasan merebut Hinata atau mencari perhatian gurulah.. Aku tak mengerti.. _

Sakura berhenti sejenak, dia teringat Ekskul yang ditawarkan sekolah. Lalu kembali mengetik.

_Ketua OSIS tadi memberiku selebaran kertas, tentang ekstra kulikuler.._

_Aku tak tahu harus memilih apa.. Basket? Aku tak mahir dibidang itu.._

_Aku juga ingin di Cheerleaders, tapi masalah kak Karin?_

_Lagipula, ayah dan ibu belum pulang.._

_Lalu siapa yang menandatangani kolom konfirmasi?_

_Kuharap ayah dan ibu melihat ini.._

_Cepatlah pulang, ayah-ibu.._

_Regards, Sakura.. ^_^_

Sakura berhenti mengetik. Lalu mengarahkan mouse-nya pada pilihan _**send**__. _Lalu meremas jemarinya. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Matanya terpejam. Gadis itu tertidur.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan langkah berat. Melewati meja makan yang sedang dikerumuni orang-orang. 'Siapa itu?' batin Hinata. Gadis itu melangkah pelan sambil mengamati orang-orang dimeja makan. 'Ah! Hari ini kan ada acara keluarga..'.

Seseorang melihat kearah Hinata yang diam terpaku ditempat berdirinya. Neji Hyuuga. "Hinata! Ngapain kamu diam disitu? Ayo gabung disini! Makanannya enak-enak, loh!" panggil Neji. Hinata berlari kecil menuju kerumunan itu.

"Err—ini acara apa, ya?" Tanya Hinata.

Nyonya Hyuuga yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak, hampir menyemburkan minumannya, "Masa kamu lupa, Kak? Hari ini kan hari jadinya Hanabi, adik kamu.."

Hinata menepuk keningnya, "Ah! Ma-maaf—aku kelupaan.." lalu dengan segera Hinata berlari kecil menuju adik kesayangannya itu. Mencium pipi chubby adiknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hanabi.. Semoga kamu diberi kebahagiaan setelah bertambahnya umurmu.." bisik Hinata. Hanabi tersenyum.

"Trims, Kak.."

.

.

.

.

Dirumah Naruto..

"Aku pulaang~~" teriaknya. Membuat orang tua Naruto, Kushina dan Minato yang sedang santai diruang keluarga mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Kamu kenapa? Tumbenan sumringah.." tanya Minato, ayah Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh, "Aah.. gak apa-apa kok, yaah.."

"Hayoo.. jangan bohong kamu Naruto—Dapat cewek baru ya, kamu?" Kushina, ibunda Naruto dengan maksud menggoda anaknya.

"Bunda apaan, sih? " kata Naruto sambil pura-pura tersinggung. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih tertawa ria.

Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Meletakkan dengan sembarang tasnya. Dan langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang oranyenya.

'Memang benar kata bunda.. aku sudah mendapatkan target baru..' batin cowok itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat dari kursi tempat ia tidur. Lalu menguap. "Hoaahmm, jam berapa ya?" kata Sakura sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Gadis itu menatap jam dinding. Lalu membeliak, "A-aduuh! Sudah sore! Aku harus man—" kata-kata Sakura terputus saat menatap layar komputernya yang mengerjap-kerjap.

_**(You Got '1' comment..)**_

Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya. Dengan gemetar ia menggerakkan mouse-nya, membuka komentar curhatannya itu.

_**From : Shuriken-U**_

_Hai, Sakura.. boleh aku main diBlog mu?_

Sakura terkejut. Bukan Ayah atau Ibunya yang mengomentari., melainkan orang lain.

Sakura tersenyum, meng-klik pilihan '_**Reply this comment'**_

_**To; Shuriken-U**_

_Boleeh.. silahkan~_

Lama sakura menunggu, mungkin dari tadi orang ini mengomentari tulisannya.

"Sebaiknya sambil menunggu, aku mandi dulu.." Sakura beranjak dari kursi. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar senang ketika suasana begini. Begitu ramai, tapi menghangatkan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat Naruto. 'tatapan hangatnya..' batin gadis berambut indigo itu. Lalu ia tersenyum-senyum mengingat kejadian di UKS tadi. Neji yang mengetahui itu menepuk bahu Hinata lembut, "Kau tak apa, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Hinata terkesiap, "Ah! I-iya, aku taka pa-apa, kak Neji!" sahutnya gugup.

Neji terheran-heran, 'Kok hari ini pada aneh semua, ya? Pertama Naruto, kedua Hinata. Memangnya ada apa?' piker cowok itu.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, 'Ah.. kalau begini, aku semakin tak sabar bertemu kak Naruto..' batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sakura selesai mandi. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan menuju komputernya yang sedari tadi menyala. Benar-benar boros listrik.

Akan tetapi wajahnya sumringah lagi ketika melihat jawaban lagi dari Shuriken-U.

_Setelah melihat tulisanmu.. aku hanya bisa mengatakan, "begitulah hari pertama di sekolah baru.."_

Sakura tersenyum, tak sabar membalasnya. Jari-jari panjangnya dengan cepat mengetik.

_Memangnya kau juga bernasib sama denganku?_

Tak lama kemudian.

_Tentu saja, aku seumuran denganmu, tahu!_

Hati Sakura semakin senang setelah tahu Shuriken-u juga seumuran dengannya.

_Kau punya massanger? Biar kita chat saja! Ga enak kalau comment2an begini.._

Semenit kemudian..

_Punya, __Shuriken___.. Silahkan di add, yaah!_

Sakura tersenyum, lalu pindah di situs Massanger.

.

.

.

.

AHAHAHA XD! Huhuhu,, ToT

Tertawa dan terharu setelah membaca Naruto chapter 489..

Ah! Ngelantur saja.. sudah selesai, ya?

Err—maaf ga bisa banyak-banyak..

Semoga ada perkembangan di Fict ini..

Akhir kata,

R.E.V.I.E.W, YAA?


End file.
